The Adventures of Ken and the NekoNeko Syrum
by Resident Bishounen
Summary: CH 8 UP AT LONG LAST! Ken gets into something he shouldn't have and something bad happens. Now he needs to find out how to Undo it! Post OVA..
1. Meow?

The Adventures of Ken and the NekoNeko Syrum!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre: Insane Ficcy. A boredom and random-inspired bit of silliness.  
  
Synopsis: While looking for food, Ken gets into something he shouldn't, and something odd happens. Now he has to figure out how to un-do it before the fangirls arrive to make his life a living hell.  
  
Notes: Koneko no Ryokochu means "Kitty on the Road" (as in Traveling) and is what Nanaki-chan and I decided the name of the mobile flower shop was in an RPG of mine, since we didn't know any better.  
  
  
  
Hidaka Ken was digging around Koneko no Ryokochu, (also known as the Mobile Flower Shop) in the cupboards, in search of something that he could put in his stomach and call 'lunch'. Thus far, his search was fruitless, no pun intended. All he'd found was a small, crystal phial of some strange colourless liquid that he didn't recognize, and that was not labeled.  
  
Not finding anything else, Ken decided to try and find out what the liquid was. Taking off the stopper, he dipped his finger in and licked it clean. Ken shuddered right down to the tip of his tail. It was horrible. Lemon water. Too much lemon, in fact. Putting the bottle back where he'd found it, Ken dug through another cupboard, scratching a long, pointed ear. This time, his search was more productive. He found *gasp!* A CAN OF TUNA! *insert triumphant sound clip here*  
  
Ken opened it with the claws that doubled as fingernails, sat down where he stood, and munched happily away, eating the fish straight from the can. When he'd finished, a few thoughts popped into his head, just as he was about to throw out the can. These thoughts were:  
  
Since when did he like tuna? Since when were his fingernails claws? Since when did he have such large ears? Since when did he have a tail?  
  
Ken jumped up and skidded over to the nearest mirror, failing to stop in time and crashing into the adjacent wall. .! He picked himself up, and stood in front of the mirror. What he saw caused him to jump so high he hit his head on the ceiling.  
  
Ken rubbed his head, picked himself up, dusted himself off, and stood in front of the mirror again, just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. They weren't. He was now the proud owner of a big set of pointed ears, fingernail claws, and a tail, all feline in nature. He had been transformed, without a doubt, into a Neko-jin!  
  
Ken blamed the lemon water. One should never trust oddly-flavoured water kept in small, unlabelled crystal phials.  
  
It was then that Ken remembered that his shift started in less than five minutes, and his heart sank. He couldn't work like this! Visions of tail- pulling, name calling, and all that fun stuff danced through his head.  
  
"KEN!" Aya's voice called from the back of Koneko. From the shop part. Just his luck, the others were off until about 5. He COULD NOT work like this. He entered the shop with his tail between his legs, and ears drooping.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
What will the others reactions be when they see poor Ken? Will Ken's tail get pulled? Give me feedback and I'll tell you!  
  
(Bribery? What's that?) 


	2. Why Me?

The Adventures of Ken and the NekoNeko Syrum Chapter two: Why me?  
  
Rating, summary and blurb same as last chapter.  
  
The first person to react to Ken when he entered the shop was Yohji. He burst out laughing. Aya rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. Omi's eyes opened wide and his chin dropped.  
  
"KEN-KUN!" He exclaimed. "What happened?"  
  
"I was looking for something to eat, and I found this little crystal bottle." Ken started, but Yohji cut in with a sigh.  
  
"Don't tell me you DRANK it." Yohji put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Only a drop!" Ken protested, but even he realized it was a lost cause. "I don't know how long this will last, or even if it's permanent. . . please don't make me work like this!"  
  
Aya just walked away. "It's YOUR problem. Not mine." Was all he said. Even Omi was abandoning him.  
  
"Sorry Ken-kun, but I have a big project I have to work on." He said, and left also. To the library most likely. Poor Ken. Would no one come to his rescue?  
  
"Relax, Ken. I'll work with you." Yohji pat Ken on the back and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"But that means that I'll still have to work."  
  
"Yes, but this way, I can keep an eye on you. Go get your apron."  
  
And so, Ken had to work, despite the fact that he was *sigh* a Neko-jin. Fortunately though, the shop was fairly dead, and Yohji took care of the few customers that did come. Ken chased after a bumblebee that he'd spotted flitting amongst various flowers, until he knocked over a pot, and Yohji kicked him out. So he chased a squirrel he spotted shortly thereafter. Ken chased it all over the parking lot until he'd provoked one too many screams, odd looks and even a bit of profanity. That was when Yohji came back to get him.  
  
"Ken." He said sternly. Ken stopped dead in his tracks. The squirrel took the opportunity to scramble up a conveniently-located tree. Ken pouted.  
  
"Yohji, you let it get away!" he whined. "Ken. Shop. Now." Yohji said simply, and Ken complied, however reluctantly.  
  
Yohji went into the back long enough to get a blanket. He bunched it up and put it on a clear patch of floor.  
  
"Look, Ken. Why don't you just go to sleep or something? That way I don't have to keep an eye on you every minute of the day, and you just might have changed back by the time you wake up, you never know." Yohji suggested. Ken thought it to be a great idea.  
  
Ken circled the patch of blanket a few times before laying down, and then wriggled on it a bit before curling up into a ball and closing his eyes. When he had done this, Yohji collapsed into a chair and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
End chapter Two  
  
So what are Omi and Aya up to? What will Ken find when he wakes? Send me Author Food (IE reviews) and you'll find out that much sooner! 


	3. The Plot Thickens

The Adventures of Ken and the NekoNeko Syrum Chapter Three: The Plot Thickens  
  
Fujimiya Aya-kun left Koneko no Ryokochu on foot, and headed for Midori no Ha. It was a rather nice little coffee shop located within walking distance of Koneko. Once there, he ordered a black coffee from the older lady behind the counter, and picked a seat in the corner. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.  
  
"Manx." He said when the person at the other end picked up. "Bad news. Ken has been into *dramatic pause* The Item." Aya listened for a moment, and drank some coffee.  
  
"Yes. It turned him into a neko-jin as far as I can tell. What do we do?" He continued. Another pause.  
  
"LIVE WITH IT!?" Aya burst. "It's hard enough to live with him when he's normal, let alone in neko-mode.!"  
  
Yet another pause. Aya took a sip of his coffee, and let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Fine. What do I do with - fine." He hung up and finished his coffee. This would not be easy.  
  
Omi was at the public library, working on his terrorism project for Law class. It entailed preparing a paper and presentation based on the beliefs, MO, history, and past attacks of a terrorist group selected from a list provided by the teacher. Weiß was on the list, but Omi didn't want to give anyone any reason to associate him with the name, so he'd picked the PLF instead. He was working with a friend of his, who HAD picked Weiß, by the way. It was partly for the company, and partly to make sure he didn't dig too deep. So far, he was safe. His friend hadn't connected Weiß-the- terrorist-bombers with Weiß-the-assassins quite yet.  
  
Omi couldn't concentrate. All he could think of was poor Ken. If it weren't for this stupid project, he'd still be there, trying to help him. Just what WAS that stuff he'd gotten into, anyway?  
  
And so, the stack of PLF books was abandoned in search of ones that might answer the aforementioned question.  
  
*End chapter 3* FYI: Omi's project is the same as one I had to do for Grade 13 Law back in high school. Therefore, I will take a moment to say "THANK YOU M-sensei!" for giving me an idea for a minor subplot.  
  
I'm still open to any comments or criticisms you might have. Please feel free to check "Harry Potter and the Dark Beasts" under the name of Asuka Puddle for more while you're waiting. 


	4. Fishy Business

The Adventures of Ken and the NekoNeko Syrum  
  
Chapter 4: Fishy Business  
  
Ken awoke to one of the best feelings in the world. Somebody, quite possibly two somebodies, was scratching him behind the ears. He would never have thought that something that wasn't sex could feel this good, but there you had it. Ken purred contentedly. Wait a minute. Purred? Ken was purring? He opened his eyes, and sat upright, startling the two high school girls who had been petting him.  
  
"Awww, I think we upset the kitty." One girl said.  
  
"That's not funny." Ken replied dryly, rubbing his face with his paws. Wait a minute. Paws? He still had paws? He wasn't still a Neko-jin, was he? He ran through a spot-check to be sure.  
  
Pointy ears? . . . . Check. Claws? . . . . Check. Tail? . . . . Check.  
  
Dang. He was still a neko-jin. ;_; Why wouldn't it wear off and go away? Ken didn't want to be a neko-jin anymore! It wasn't fair.  
  
Ken was hungry. He wanted some fish, or a bowl of milk or something. Since his paws were hardly suited to preparing food, Ken decided to go bug Yohji to do it for him. Yohji was busy packing up shop; they were closing early in light of Ken's recent 'illness'.  
  
"Hey, Yohji," Ken started, but Yohji didn't stop what he was doing, or even look up.  
  
"Have a nice nap?" He did ask.  
  
"Absolutely." Ken followed Yohji. "But hang on a sec." But Yohji wouldn't stop. He just kept going back and forth across the parking lot, packing up and shooing away spectators, no easy task with Ken trailing him. After some time, Yohji stopped abruptly, and Ken, two paces behind him, failed to stop in time, and crashed into him.  
  
"Ken! Quit following me!" Yohji sounded exasperated, but Ken crossed his arms, stuck out his lower lip, and struck an otherwise indignant tone.  
  
"I'm not gonna quit following till you get me some fish." He insisted. Yohji sighed, and closed the back door of the trailer. That was when Aya came back.  
  
"Well?" Yohji asked him.  
  
"I've been in contact. She'll bring it tomorrow." Aya replied. Ken was confused. What the heck were they talking about? Whatever it was, Yohji seemed relieved to hear it.  
  
"Good. What do we do till then?" He asked.  
  
"Deal." Aya answered. Yohji rolled his eyes, and Aya shrugged. Ken was officially getting frustrated. He wanted to be in on the conversation, too! He wanted to know what they had to deal with.  
  
"You guys!" Ken whined. "What'cha talkin' about? What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." Aya said curtly. "Go take a catnap."  
  
"I already had one." Ken pointed out. Aya sighed, and looked at Yohji with an expression that just said 'do something'. Yohji did. He pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aya asked with a tone that suggested that he questioned the blonde's sanity.  
  
"Dealing." Yohji said, taking no notice of Aya's tone of voice, and dialed. Once the person on the other end answered, Yohji spoke.  
  
"Hoi, Omi. Do me a favour? Pick up a fish for Ken on your way home?" He paused to listen for a moment, and then covered up the speaker. Ken was elated. He was going to get his fish!  
  
"Ken, What kind?" Yohji asked him. Ken wasted no time in ordering.  
  
"Haddock. Battered. With French fries. Lots of Tartar Sauce, and mayonnaise on the side." He told Yohji decisively. He licked his lips in anticipation. Mmm! It was going to be good.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, Ken DID just order Fish and Chips ^-^ I'm Canadian, what did you expect from me, butter tarts ?  
  
I'm running out of ideas for new chapters, so if there's an idea you've got that you'd like to see me try, please let me know about it, and I'll give it my best shot. 


	5. The Hunt

The Adventures of Ken and the NekoNeko Syrum  
  
Chapter Five: The Hunter in Darkness  
  
Once Omi had come home, and Ken had gotten his fish and chips, things calmed down significantly, save one worried little teenage bishounen.  
  
"I spent all afternoon looking, and I didn't find a WORD to explain what happened to Ken-kun." Omi complained. He sat around the table, drinking a hot chocolate. Aya was there with a tea. (Orange pekoe) and Yohji had a coffee (instant, since the others had to boil water, anyway)  
  
"You should have been working on your project." Aya was annoyed that Omi had wasted his time, but Yohji thought that they should have seen it coming. Omi wasn't in on this whole affair, and Ken was his friend. Of course he'd try to help.  
  
"But look at Ken-kun!" Omi insisted. "I couldn't just do nothing." Ken was lying on his stomach on the floor, batting around a rolled up pair of socks. At one point, the socks got away from Ken and struck the side door.  
  
"Goooal!" he said happily, and went to retrieve the socks, which belonged to Aya, by the way.  
  
Yohji tried to handle the argument diplomatically.  
  
"Look, Omi. Aya and I are handling the situation with Ken. You just concentrate on your schoolwork." He reassured Omi, placing a hand on the kid's shoulder. Omi didn't seem to be convinced, and he still looked worried.  
  
"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Omi asked.  
  
"Positive." Answered Yohji.  
  
"GOOOAL!" Said Ken.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
That night, Ken couldn't sleep. Heck, he could hardly even lie still. He was itching to prowl around, hunt something. There was only one problem: no mission. As if the Commander would issue a mission with Ken in his current state. Dang. MAN, he was bored.  
  
That was when Ken's thoughts drifted to the squirrel he'd chased up the tree. What if it was still there? Those things were buggers to catch, he knew. He could just hunt that thing! Ken slid out of bed, and dressed in his mission gear. His paws didn't fit into the gloves, but with his own claws, he figured that he wouldn't need them. Once he was ready, Ken went outside in search of his target: The Squirrel. That hideously evil being that had hissed at him that morning, provoking the half-hour long chase. He approached the last known location of The Squirrel with caution. Ken got no sign that his target was there, and if it was, that it had noticed him. Ken suspected that it was still there, biding its time, waiting to strike at nekoKen once more. Clearly, pre-emptive action was needed. Ken grabbed hold of the closest branch, and hoisted himself into the tree. Slowly he scaled it, as silently as he could manage, listening for signs of the enemy. It was only when he got to the upper branches that he heard the telltale scratches and chatterings of. *dun dun DUNN!* The Squirrel. He snatched for it, but The Squirrel dodged, and made for the ground. Ken gave chase.  
  
The hunt had begun  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Whee! I wrote another chapter! If only I could be so productive with the nameless Yaoi fic I've been trying to write. It's the plot, you see. Half a chapter in, and I get bored with it. So now I need a new plot, only my creative juices don't seem to be flowing well as of late. I blame the arrival of exam season. It is upon me.  
  
Anywhoo, please keep up with the feedback! Thanks. 


	6. The Chase

The Adventures of Ken and the NekoNeko Syrum  
  
Chapter 6: As yet, unnamed.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Ken returned to bed, exhausted, sweaty, and utterly satisfied. He'd gotten that squirrel, all right. There was no way a mere SQUIRREL could escape from Siberian. He put the body in a plastic bag, and put that in the motorhome's tiny freezer, so the body wouldn't stink too bad when he got up, and he could show off in front of the others, maybe get them to take his picture with it. It WAS pretty big as far as squirrels went, if you asked Ken.  
  
When Ken awoke, everyone else was already awake. It was 10am, and everyone was either gone or working. Ken went about getting dressed. By the time he had finished, Yohji came back to make some coffee. Now was Ken's chance! He could brag to Yohji about his stunning catch last night! He scooted over to the freezer, and took out his catch, frozen in more ways than one.  
  
"Ne ne, Yohji-kun" Ken said, holding The Squirrel up by the tail. "Look what I caught. Look what I caught. Look what I caught." Yohji looked up from his coffee pot.  
  
"Alright already! What did you catch?" Ken held up his prize catch proudly. ^-^ Yohji's reaction was not exactly what Ken hand hoped.  
  
"A squirrel? Where on earth did you get a dead squirrel?" He asked dryly.  
  
"Caught it myself." Ken answered proudly.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"That thing is disgusting, Ken. Get it out of here!" Yohji motioned for Ken to shoo, and returned to his coffee. Ken distinctly heard Yohji mutter something under his breath.  
  
"Manx can't get here soon enough." He said.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
And so, Ken gave his noble adversary The Squirrel an honourable burial in the dumpster behind the mall, whose parking lot the Flowershop was currently in. After a moment of silence, he went back to the trailer. Yohji and Aya were working the shop, and Omi was at school. There were a few customers at the shop, but things were otherwise pretty quiet Ken was hungry again. He hadn't had any breakfast. He decided to bug Aya for it, since Yohji was busy with a customer.  
  
"Aya-kun! I'm hungry!" Ken whined.  
  
"I'm Aya. Pleased to meet you." Said Aya dryly. Cute, thought Ken. Not particularly funny, but cute.  
  
"Ha. Ha." Said Ken. "I'm serious."  
  
"So go fix yourself a sandwich." Aya replied, expression unchanged. Ken held up his paws pathetically.  
  
"But I ca~n't!" Ken whined, giving Aya his best puppy-dog eyes. Or should that be kitty-cat eyes? He stared at Aya for a full five minutes, adding in a "please?" or a "pretty please?" or even a "I'll be your friend" now and then. Eventually, Aya gave. He always did when Ken made with the puppy-dog / Kitty-cat eyes, sooner or later.  
  
"Fine!" he sighed. "I'll make you a damned sandwich."  
  
"Yaay!" Cheered Ken.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Ken finished his sandwhich (tuna, of course) out front. He had to. Aya kicked him out. He said Ken's tail was knocking over the merchandise. Pfffh. What did HE know?  
  
*Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!*  
  
Ken's head snapped to the direction of the noise. It was . . . a BIG DOG, barreling RIGHT TOWARDS HIM! Ken bolted, and the Great Dane charged after him, barking its head off the whole time.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Well, the next chapter should be the last. I hope you've enjoyed this little trip into the not-so-sane parts of my creative center! 


	7. The End is Nigh

The Adventures of Ken and the NekoNeko Syrum  
  
Chapter Seven: The End is Niqh  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Ken was chased by the Great Dane around the parking lot a full five times before its owner came and put it back on its leash.  
  
"Shame on you!" The owner scolded the dog. She was a cute-looking girl of about 18 years. Ken would have tried to think of some sort of witty comment, had he not looked like some sort of circus freak. Damn this stupid transformstion! Damn that lemon-water! Damn whoever put it in the trailer, for they were ruining Ken's chances with the locals!  
  
Ken headed back for the shop, hissing at whoever spoke to him. He had quite enough of this whole Neko-jin deal. He wasn't some dumb animal; he was a human being! And it was about time he started looking like it. When he got to the shop, Ken sat at the table, looking mighty pissed. When Ayaccame in, Ken nrarly bit his head off for slamming the door.  
  
"Geez,what's up with you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"What's up?"Ken said, gesturing to hos cat-like ears and tail ."What's up? Look at me, i'm a freak!" Aya's expression softened.  
  
"It won't be yor very much longer. Manx will be here this evening. By this time tomorrow you'll be back to normal." He sat on the table beside Ken, and placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to reassure the neko-jin. Tears came to Ken's eyes.  
  
"But I wanna be normal now." Ken said, and snuggled his head against Aya's chest. It felt warm, and Ken found it mildly comforting. he purred softly. They were still sitting there, with Aya gently stroking Ken's hair fifteen minutes later when the phone rang. Ken made no effort to move. He didn't even acknowledge even hearing it, so Aya was forced to remain where he was, and hope that Yohji would get it.  
  
*ring ring!*  
  
"Aya! Could you please get that? I'm kind of busy!"  
  
No such luck. Aya tried standing up. No good. Ken refused to get up. Aya was forced to stretch for the reciever, on the counter.  
  
*ring ring!*  
  
Finally, Aya grabbed hold of the reciever. It was Manx. She would be there in another 15 minutes with the anti-neko syrum. When she arrived, she'd cure Ken, and then Ken'd get off of him, and the circulation in his legs would resume. He shouted the good news to Yohji, who took the remaining time to close shop. Wouldn't you know it, the first thing he did when Yohji entered was to grab a camera and take a picture. He then proceeded to hide it. Aya was SO going to DESTROY that camera when he found it. He would search once he could feel his legs again. Ken was heavy.  
  
He was going to KISS Yohji when he had the chance. The flash of the camera was enough to wake Ken up and cause him to jump off Aya's lap, hit his head on the ceiling, and land on the floor.  
  
"Owww~!" Ken said, rubbing the top of his head. "Wha'd you do that for?!"  
  
"Bec use the sight of you two sitting there was just too cute, I couldn't resist." Yohji answered truthfully. Aya stood upband walked around thw room a few times.  
  
"Thanks. I needed that." he said.  
  
"My pleasure." Yohji replied.  
  
"I'm sure it was." Aya muttered under his breath, but before he could say anything, Manx had arrived.  
  
"And, how's our curious little kitten doing?" she asked, reaching into her purse. Ken muttered something under his breath that no one could quite understand, but the basic message was understood; Ken was not impressed. Manx pulled her hand back out of her purse, holding a phial identical to the o e that held the NekoNeko syrum, but instead of holding a clear liquid, this one held a dark one; the antidote. Ken took it and dranknit down. It was disgusing. It tasted like prune juice. Having finished it all, Ken didn't feel any different, but Manx insisted it *was* the antidote, so Ken dashed off to the mirror to check.  
  
Pointy ears? . . . nope. Claws?. . . nope. Tail?. . . nope.  
  
It had worked! Ken was NORMAL again!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
And on that note, I stop. Watch for the final chapter, the aftermath. 


	8. The Grande Finale

**_The Adventures of Ken and the NekoNeko Syrum  
_**  
**Chapter Eight: The Grande Finale**  
  
**AN:** It took me damn near long enough, eh? I apologize. It's been a busy year in university for me and I haven't had as much time to write fics as I'd like. Check my profile for a list of other unfinished fics of mine I want to finish. Hopefully these won't be as typo-demon laden as the last chapter.  
  
Just to refresh everyone's memory, when we last left the Mobile Flower Shop, Manx had finally arrived with the Anti-Neko Syrum. Ken drank it, and returned to his human form.

__

* * *

It was a miracle! Ken was normal again! Ken rushed back to the main room of the trailer to thank Manx when, due to a rather unlikely but equally astonishing coincidence, or an astounding feat of good timing, Omi arrived back from school.  
  
"Ken-kun! You're normal again!" Omi noticed cheerfully, dropping his schoolbag to give his friend a congratulatory hug.  
  
"The 'Normal' part is debatable, but he's not a Neko-jin anymore." Yohji commented, to which Aya agreed with a smirk, Omi disapproved with a whiny "Yohjikun!" and Ken ignored. Manx giggled.  
  
Once Omi released Ken from his death-grip, Ken thanked Manx profusely.  
  
"Thank you SO MUCH for bringing the antidote!" He said, then stopped and thought for a moment. "Say, where did that stuff come from, anyway?" He asked. That was a good question.  
  
"I dunno. It was there when we got this thing." Yohji replied. The others nodded to confirm this.  
  
"What about Omi's project then? Are you sure this isn't some science project or something?" Ken asked suspiciously. After all, Omi's brother Masafumi could make freaks like this, and brains ran in the family, didn't they?  
  
"It was a physics project, Ken-kun, not chemistry." Omi said, calmly taking a seat at the table.  
  
"It was really here when we got the thing?" Ken asked again. The others nodded.  
  
"And no one got rid of it?" Ken was starting to get slightly irritated. They buy a motor home; find a strange phial of liquid in it and NOBODY cleans it up? They just LEFT it there so it could turn Ken into a Neko-jin for three days?  
  
"It wasn't my day to clean the motor home." Yohji pointed out.  
  
"It wasn't mine, either." Aya said.  
  
"Wasn't that your day to clean, Ken-kun?" Omi asked innocently. Goddammit, it was, wasn't it? Why hadn't he thrown it out then instead of leaving it there to haunt him? Because he was an idiot, that was why.  
  
"What the hell is it, anyway?" Now Ken was really irritated, especially when no one got up or said anything. "Well?"  
  
"Well where is it?" Manx countered. Feeling stupid, Ken got up and retrieved the NekoNeko syrum from the back of the cupboard. Manx held the phial up at eye level, and gave it a swish. The liquid took on a yellowish tinge for a moment before fading back to its previously colourless state.  
  
"I think it may be something they put in here to keep mice from eating the upholstery while the motor home's not being used." She said. A chemical that kept mice away. And it had turned Ken into a Neko-jin when he drank it. Funny. Very funny. So did it keep mice away on its own, or by suckering helpless motor home-dwellers into drinking it? Ken wasn't sure but he was not impressed. He took the bottle back from Manx and threw it into the nearest garbage can.  
  
"There. Problem solved." Manx took that as her cue to take her leave.  
  
"Well, if that's settled, then I should be going." She said, heading back towards her car. Ken and Omi went to see her off as Yohji mentioned something about a camera. It got Aya upset for some reason, but Ken didn't quite get it, and didn't really want to ask. He just wanted to flop onto his bed and sleep.  
  
Maybe he'd make himself a tuna sandwich when he got up.

__

* * *

Short, yeah, but what was I supposed to do? This is the wrap-things-up chapter. Anywhoo, I hope you guys liked my little insane-ficcie.  
  
The End


End file.
